Jolt-7 MP
The UFIA Jolt-7 MP is a submachine gun that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour (iOS) (Android) | users = AFTER United States Army | manufacturer = United Firearm Industries of America | mag = 32 (Standard magazine) 40 (Extended mag) | startammo = 32/180 }} Campaign Multiplayer Available for purchase in the Armory for 40,000 credits (57,000 on Android), the Jolt-7 MP is one of the most well-balanced secondary weapons. It is a moderate damage SMG. Its damage up close is somewhat less than the OPS65, but greater than the Tygr X3. The moderate damage up close, resulting in 3 shots to kill, coupled with the high rate of fire, means that the Jolt-7 MP is a fast-killing weapon up close, easily being able to go toe-to-toe against powerful automatic weapons like the Compakt-665. For this reason, it is best paired on any non-explosive classes. Another bonus is that the Jolt-7 MP has favourable mobility and handling characteristics, being an SMG. It also has a fast reload, meaning that finding a safe spot to reload is not mandatory. The iron sights of the Jolt are clean and functional, and while optical attachments can be added to the Jolt, like any other SMG, sticking with the iron sights will preserve the high mobility. However, there are some trade-offs with having a high rate of fire. One of which, is that the recoil of the Jolt is moderate to high. The recoil may not be as high as the OPS65, but the recoil is sufficient enough to make burst-firing essential should the player want to engage an enemy outside of close range.The range itself, is rather low, and just like with the other SMGs, the Jolt starts losing damage quickly as the range increases. The hip fire spread of the Jolt is rather high, meaning that a grip is mandatory should the player want to hip fire. With the aid of the Heavy Muzzle Brake and a grip, the recoil and high-spread can be reduced, converting it into once of the most deadly weapons up close as it already has a high rate of fire, fast reload speed and decent damage. However, the OPS65 is a more popular choice thanks to its similar rate of fire but with higher damage and a cheaper price tag. Attachments The Jolt-7 MP has no exclusive attachments. Just like with the other SMGs, the Jolt has a fixed stock. The Jolt can be paired with a Vertical grip, Suppressor and JHP rounds, turning it into a deadly close-quarters stealth weapon. Gallery MC4-Jolt-7_MP-fp.png|The Jolt-7 MP's appearance in first-person. MC4-Jolt-7_MP-ads.png|Iron sights of the Jolt-7 MP. IMG_0402.jpg|Firing the Jolt-7 MP. Note the wide spread. IMG_0539.jpg|Firing the Jolt-7 MP when aiming down sights. MC4-Jolt-7 MP-reloading.jpg|Reloading the Jolt-7 MP. MC4-Jolt-7 MP-world.jpg|World model MC4-Jolt-7 MP armory.png|The Jolt-7 MP as it appears in the armory AFTERWithJolt.jpg|An AFTER operative taking aim with a Jolt-7 MP Phoenix1.jpg|Phoenix armed with a Jolt-7 MP in Aftermath See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Jolt-7 MP reappears in Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Compared to its predecessor, it has a different appearance and new iron sights. This weapon resembles the MP5A5, a firearm used by many United States Police Departments. The Jolt-7 MP is the Tier 3 submachine gun of the Recon class. The gun features a noticeably high rate of fire, but suffers from severe damage drop-off, and is unable to equip a grip to improve accuracy, making long range performance very poor, and limiting its effective range to close-quarters. Gallery Schermafbeelding_2014-06-12_om_18.02.35.png|The Jolt-7 MP, as seen in the Armoury. Schermafbeelding_2014-07-06_om_12.34.27.png|The Recon soldier holding the Jolt-7 MP. Schermafbeelding_2014-07-06_om_12.38.49.png|The Jolt-7 MP's appearance in first-person. Schermafbeelding_2014-07-06_om_12.39.05.png|Iron sights of the Jolt-7 MP. Schermafbeelding_2014-07-06_om_12.38.59.png|Reloading the Jolt-7 MP. See also Trivia * This weapon is the successor to the MP5 from MC1 and MC2. * Just like the other SMGs in Zero Hour, the Jolt has an unchangeable stock. * The in-game descriptions for the OPS65 and the Jolt are reversed in MC4. The Jolt is made by UFIA, and the OPS is made by AAI. However, the in-game descriptions say otherwise, while the website descriptions say the OPS is made by AAI and the Jolt by UFIA. * On the Modern Combat 4 model, just above the magazine holder, the words "Kal 9x19mm" can be seen, indicating that the Jolt fires the NATO standard pistol round, the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. This is also the case with the Schoc 33.